Lures are commonly used for fishing to help increase a fisherman's success. The present invention features a novel fishing lure device with a pair of hooks attached to a pair of blades or panels that are pivotally connected by a spring hinge. The panels can pivot when the device is dragged through the water, creating motion that resembles a wounded baitfish. When a fish bites on the lure device, the spring hinge (panels/blades) is compressed, and the lure device is hooked to the mouth of the fish to catch the fish.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.